This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Experimental Core now has five Core Facilities. The Human Electrophysiology Core Facility undertakes studies related to human midlatency uditory evoked responses as arousal (pre-attentional) measures, attentional measures as exhibited by performance of a Psychomotor Vigilance Task (PVT) reaction time test, cognitive functions as exhibited in the performance of an Operant Test Battery (OTB), and relative frontal lobe blood flow as measured using Near Infrared Spectroscopy (NIRS). The Image Analysis Core was developed during Year 1 of the award and consists of a confocal microscope with fluorescence and image analysis software, along with a high speed camera for visualizing voltage-dependent and calcium dyes in the in vitro recording rig. The Animal Electrophysiology Core has P13 potential and TMS facilities for rats. The Molecular Core has bRT-PCR, Luminex and other assays. The TMS Core has facilities for TMS in humans for a number of disorders.